Líder nato
by alystarfox
Summary: Los dias tranquilos vienen y se van, en un santiamén los looantics se verán enfrentados a retos impresionantes mientras se acercan las elecciones de nuevo presidente, la familia de lexi sera involucrada, ace estara demasiado sorprendido y un peligro se acerca al momento. E
1. Chapter 1

**Líder nato**

 **Capítulo 1 Relajación.**

Era tranquilo y relajante el día, la verdad estaba demasiado relajante en Acmetropolis por lo cual era raro para una ciudad donde siempre había peligro, villanos, ladrones y tragedias, pero ese día no era así, todo estaba tranquilo.

Los loonatics incluso lo estaban relajándose, Ace bunny un conejo con un uniforme de color amarillo y negro, líder de los loonatics, estaba meditando en la sala de entrenamiento donde estaba más libre de estar, Rev Runner un corre caminos con el traje rojo con negro, su amigo Slam de Tasmania con traje de color morado con negro y un Pato llamado Danger Duck (pato peligro) con un traje de color naranja con negro, estaban viendo la televisión a ver qué canal encontraban, evidentemente es increíble que no encuentren ya que un televisor en el año 2779 tiene muchos canales.  
-¡espero que este bien como! ¿Porqué? porque vienen las nuevas elecciones nada podrá igualar esto ya que sera más relajación y más tranquilidad, prepárense les daremos un anuncio en estos días.- se escucha el anuncio en la televisión.

Un coyote de traje verde y negro, estaba trabajando en su propio laboratorio, su nombre era Tech e coyote, estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto un detector de problemas en el universo o universos, ya que después de haber derrotado a Duce, y que Zadavia se fuera a su planeta natal y poder transportarse en cualquier universo era una oportunidad para avanzar en su tecnología y ciencia, y también su inteligencia.

Al último tenemos a una conejita llamada Lexi Bunny, con su traje de color rosa y negro, ella estaba en la cocina leyendo ya que la sala estaba ocupada por los muchachos… y así estuvieron unos momentos…

-Ya me aburrí – exclamo pato – no hay nada más interesante que ver, no se o villanos que derrotar, ladrones que detener.- se cruza de brazos mientras se hunde mas al sillón donde estaba sentado

-Lo siento Duck pero dudo mucho que vayas a encontrar villanos en un día tan tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…- dijo Rev con su súper velocidad de voz, él estaba comiendo unas palomitas mientras veía la televisión.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- se levanta de su lugar -no crees que es demasiado extraño que ningún villano se presente ¿a ti no te parece extraño?- dijo estando de frente a él.

-La verdad yo opino que deberías relajarte ya que no todo en estos días es relajación Duck- dijo Rev esquivándolo para poder ver la tele.

-Bueno, tal vez para ti pero yo me aburro – se va rodeando el sofá y sube las pequeñas escaleras que dirigen al pasillo izquierdo de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas Duck?- pregunto Rev volteando hacia él.

-Me iré a entrenar – dijo parándose antes de entrar al pasillo –No dejare que estas lonjitas chiquitas que tengo arruinen mi figura perfecta de Héroe – dijo con ego toda esa frase y se fue.

-Oye Slam, tú crees que pato está exagerando respecto a eso – dijo volteando a Slam que estaba a lado suyo.

-Emm yo no sé… - dijo con un poquito de gruñido al final ya que siempre gruñía cuando terminaba una frase o la empieza,

-Tal vez si sea extraño que los villanos no se presenten en este día…- dijo volteando pensativo a la vasija de palomitas que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tú… estar preocupado?- pregunto Slam viendo como su amigo estaba pensativo.

-Talvez…-

En el salón de entrenamiento estaba Ace meditando, sentado y cruzado de piernas, concentrado y tranquilo haciendo que sus pensamientos fluyan mucho, hasta que Duck irrumpe en su concentración, el voltea tranquilo pero no molesto. Duck se acerca hacia él.

-Necesito el salón de entrenamiento- dijo llegando a él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y exactamente para que quieres el salón- pregunto Ace levantándose del suelo, poniéndose en frente de él.

-Daa, para que otra cosa se usa el salón de entrenamiento – dijo de broma Duck hacia su líder.

Ace suelta una pequeña risa –Tranquilo pato puedes usarlo no hay problema, solo tenía esa duda Duck- dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Valla dudas de que use de mal uso el salón de entrenamiento… ¿eh? Me das pena ya que dudas de mí.- dijo otra vez con un ego que nadie supera.

Ace solo suelta una sonrisa y una risa… y solamente se va para comer un bocadillo y deja a Duck solo con su entrenamiento.

En la cocina se encontraba Lexi, Slam y Rev que habían llegado hace varios minutos, Slam y Rev estaban preparándose unos bocadillos para volver a estar en la sala para poder ver una película que duraba dos horas, Lexi veía a veces como lo hacían y le daba gracia ya que algunas veces se tropezaban o caían algunas cosas que ellos tiraban.

-Oye Lexi y cómo vas con ese libro que te preste.- pregunto Rev haciéndose un sándwich, Slam le había sugerido en el momento que todo se puso tenso en la sala por el asunto de los villanos, ir a prepararse algo de comer para quitar los nervios… ahora mismo tenía una sonrisa.

-Bien, solo me falta leer un capitulo y lo abre terminado- dijo volviendo a su lectura.

-wow apenas hehehe yo pude leerlo en varios minutos.- dijo riéndose de lo que dijo.

-Oye… - dijo Lexi con una sonrisa y volteando a Rev –tú tienes súper velocidad así que no se vale- soltó una pequeña risita.

-bueno tienes razón – también suelta una risa, en ese momento Ace entra y ve a los chicos en la cocina y Lexi leyendo el libro.

-¿Cómo les va el día chicos? – dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador, pero ahora había muy poca comida pero por lo menos había un pudin que no había sido abierto, lo toma y lo abre y espera una respuesta de sus amigos.

-Pues nos ha ido muy tranquilo Ace. – contesto Rev construyendo su sándwich. –Demasiado Tranquilo.

-Yo no tener problema hehehe- dijo Slam haciéndose un sándwich más grande que el de Rev.

-Yo tampoco de hecho me tomo tiempo leer este libro así que no ha sido problema alguno y lo voy a terminar ahorita- contesto Lexi con una sonrisa y señalando el libro.

-he, me alegra por ustedes mejor tomarse este día libre ya que dudo que haya otro igual.- dijo tomando una cuchara del pudin – ¿alguien sabe dónde está Doc?-

-debe estar en su laboratorio… - contesto Rev viendo como Slam terminaba su sándwich.

-hum, iré a visitarlo a ver cómo va con sus inventos…- dijo saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse al laboratorio donde esta Tech.

En el laboratorio, estaban algunas cosas desordenadas y varios químicos se veían a la vista, Tech estaba tan concentrado ya que estaba a punto de terminar lo que se proponía.

-Muy bien, solo necesito insertar con muchísimo cuidado y abre acabado el proyecto… - dijo mientras movía las manos cuidadosamente para insertar los últimos dos cables- final. – en eso cuidadosamente y concentrado. . . (Suspenso) ¡Logra insertar los dos últimos dos cables!

-huhu! Si- dijo de felicidad.

-y que hay de nuevo Doc- dijo Ace de sorpresa que estaba atrás de él asustándolo.

-¡ha!- se asusta y cae de su asiento – ¡oye!... ¡me asustaste!- dijo algo enojado y molesto.

-¡ups! Lo siento viejo no quería hacerte eso – dijo Ace poniendo la mano enfrente de él para ayudar a levantarlo.

-nee, ya no importa, de todas formas, estaba preparado para eso… - dijo sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, aún seguía molesto pero era su líder así que no era necesario molestarse por eso, vuelve a su máquina y la hace encender, la maquina estaba cargando.

-¿y qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionado?- pregunto Ace viendo el aparato que tenía en el escritorio Tech, Ace noto el desorden que había en su laboratorio – viejo tienes que ser más ordenado sabes, esto es un chiquero.- dijo viendo todo su laboratorio.

-oye, este chiquero es lo que me ayudo a ¡construir esta máquina! Así que no digas nada- dijo viendo su computadora notando que sirve el aparato.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que construiste?-

-Bueno, esta máquina localiza los problemas que hay en los universos y hay algún problema lo sabremos en un santiamén y solo se activa cuando este botoncito rojo se ilumine y nos dará la localización de donde se ubica en que universo y como es la manera más segura de llegar ahí – en eso el botón empieza iluminarse- lo vez en un santiamén, ahora te pondré este ejemplo – en eso la maquina responde a los comandos de Tech y hace acercar el satélite donde estaba – hum bueno es en nuestro universo… en nuestro sistema solar y… en el planeta donde estamos y…- Tech se sentía extraño ya que la maquina se había puesto justo en la ciudad donde estaban, Ace noto eso y le estaba preocupando….

-¿Dónde más se ubica?- pregunto Ace ya que miraba con atención y también se sentía nervioso.

-esta… - hablo Tech, cortante…


	2. Chapter 2

Líder nato

 **Capítulo 2 ¿sorpresas?**

-oh olvídalo, es solo una pelea entre niños…- dijo algo decepcionado Tech y apagando la computadora, para arreglarla otra vez y abre el compartimiento.

-Hehe creo que habilitaste esto como para asuntos menores incluso – dijo Ace riéndose un poco, de Tech, y sentándose cómodamente a lado de él.

-humm se supone que detectaría criminales… no importa, igual puedo arreglarlo – dijo volviendo a sacar su caja de herramientas.

-ya lo creo Tech, aunque también quisiera verlo he- dijo viendo con atención. Ya empezaba a mover varios minúsculos, cables y tuercas, aparte de chips.

Ya que los loonatics, estaban concentrados algunos en sus tareas no se daban cuenta que eran vigilados desde afuera.

Unos hombres con traje completamente negro en forma de ninja, estaban afuera en un almacén viejo lleno de metal, enfrente del edificio de los loonatics, estaban viendo en su computadora grande, a los loonatics, que estaban en sus cosas.

Ninja 1: muy bien, ahora, tenemos todo, la evasión de la seguridad y el desconecto de las cámaras.- dijo poniéndose su máscara, dejando ver los ojos azules y su piel morena y sacaba unas sogas de una caja, entonces, otro ninja se acerca.

Ninja 2: también tenemos vigilados a cada uno de ellos.- saca una cinta y otra soga con varias estrellas de metal, poniéndose su máscara dejando ver su ojos verdes y piel blanca, casi como la nieve.

Ninja 6: saben, ojala y no se interpongan esos conejos.- decía algo temeroso, también poniéndose la máscara.

Ninja 5: dudo mucho que sepan dónde estamos – dijo sacando unas espadas ya con la máscara puesta, su piel era negra y sus ojos cafés- porque si no, se pondrá muy feo él asunto.

Ninja 3: bueno, preparados.- sale del almacén, su piel era igual de negra pero tenía ojos azules.

Ninja 4: ya saben qué hacer.- tenía su máscara puesta, su piel morena y sus ojos cafés, estaba cerrando la computadora y también apagaba la grande, y salen todos del almacén.

En eso los 6 ninjas se separan y se dirigen a la base de los loonatics, dos iban a los conductos sin ser detectados, otros dos por el elevador y otros por afuera, siguiendo su curso.

Tech y Ace estaban concentrados en el invento y con la computadora apagada sin detectar problemas, no se daban cuenta del problema que se acercaba.

Rev y Slam se habían ido a la sala a comer sus aperitivos, dejando sola a Lexi en la cocina y Duck seguía en la sala de entrenamiento.

Rev y Slam estaban acostados en el sillón, mirando la tele, Rev estaba viendo la película de terror y Slam estaba comiéndose la mayoría de los aperitivos.

Ninja 1: listo…- susurra - Ahora – bajan rápidamente sin hacer ruido, y se acercan a Rev y Slam. – pasando por las sombras.

Rev: oye, debemos dejar de flojear y ¿entrenar un poco no crees?- dijo poniéndose de pie estirándose un poco...

Slam: hehehe tal vez – se levanta junto a Rev.

Pero en eso son atacados por los ninjas, uno cae encima de Rev, Slam ve la escena e iba a atacar, pero en eso recibe una patada por el otro ninja que tenía un poco de fuerza igual, que Slam.

Rev intenta levantarse pero es suprimido por el ninja que lo amarraba con fuerza de los brazos y piernas para que evitara que se moviera. Todo el desorden de todo eso tiro toda la comida del suelo.

Slam se levanta del golpe que recibió, incluso tenía una marca que fue de la patada, se levanta con ira y enojado usando sus poderes, pero en eso nota que son dos ninjas, los que lo atacaron a Rev y él. Entonces Slam activa su tornado haciendo que vuele toda la comida y los cojines del sillón en la habitación pero los ninjas lograron acercarse lo suficiente haciendo golpear en los puntos débiles de Slam haciendo que callera, junto con su tornado, algo violento.

Ninja 2: heheh fue sencillo. – dijo amarrando a Slam. Y lo acerca junto con Rev.

Rev: ¡oigan! ¡Suéltenos! Les diremo…- no pudo terminar ya que su pico fue amarrado fuertemente.

Slam: ¡Grrrr! ¡Serán aplastados! – también es amarrado violentamente de la boca –

Ninja 1: cállense y no hablen – los amarran a los dos.

Ninja 2: ahora solo faltan los demás – dijo mirando la ciudad – es hora de que los héroes caigan.

Duck estaba terminando una simulación que iba a activar otra.

Duck: uff, eso sí fue cansado- dijo acercándose a la cabina.

Pero dos ninjas fueron ir contra él… primero lo golpean fuertemente en el estómago para después golpearlo en la cara para evitar que se levante.

Duck: ouch! Oiga….- es amarrado también, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de las manos y pies.

Ninja 3: hehehe patético.- dijo cargando a Duck.

Ninja 4: tres menos, faltan otros tres… - dijo anotando todo en una pequeña libreta.

Tech y Ace estaban terminando al momento la máquina. Los ninjas se acercan a ellos.

Tech: listo heheh ya lo modifique, es hora de que funcione este bebe – dijo Tech sin notar que los ninjas colgaban del techo.

Ace noto como la maquina volvía encender y detectaba un problema cercano.- ¿Al parecer algo pasa no? Otra vez el niño peleando hehehe- dijo mirando la máquina.

Tech: no puede ser, la verdad… - Tech activa la máquina y esta vez apuntaba a su base…- que raro según aquí hay un problema en nuestra base –

Ninja 6: y lo tienen hehehe – dijo atrás de ellos que inmediatamente voltean Ace y Tech pero son amarrados por los dos ninjas a tiempo y sin reaccionar.-

Ace estaba amarrado y Tech estaba amarrado a lado de él.

Ace: suéltenos a menos de que quieran un mal momento de que sus caras sean golpeadas. – Dijo con enojo intentando zafarse junto con Tech.

Tech: y será mejor que rápido – dijo enojado igual que Ace-

En eso entran Duck, Rev y Slam también siendo aventados violentamente hacia el laboratorio por los otros ninjas.

Tech: ¿chicos? – Dijo viendo con asombro- ¿los capturaron también?-

Ninja 2: hehehe fue demasiado sencillo, no batallamos nada – dijo juntando a los cinco.

El ninja 6 nota algo – ¡idiotas! Falta uno. – Dijo con enojo – ¡vallan por él! Saben bien que no nos puede faltar ninguno en especial esa coneja.

Ace: ¿qué? Y ¿porque ella? – pregunto con sospecha, intentando otra vez soltarse.

Ninja 2: hehehe no sabes ¿porque? ¿Enserio?- dijo - ¿Qué ingenuo y dicen conocer a su compañera?

Ninja 1: ¡cállate! ¡No hables con los rehenes!- dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza-

En eso tres ninjas se dirigen hacia la cocina donde estaba Lexi que ahora se preparaba algo de comer. Estaba en el refrigerador para luego dirigirse al comedor.

Ninjas 3: tengan cuidado… - susurra a sus compañeros, acercándose sigilosamente.

Lexi con su súper oído logro escuchar el susurro – ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Dijo poniéndose en defensa-

Ninja 5: hola coneja… - dijo apareciendo atrás de ella y los otros dos al frente- ¿nos recuerdas?-

Lexi: demonios, no me digan que él ¿también está aquí?- dijo preparada para atacar a quien sea –

Ninja 4: he tranquila, él no está aquí, de hecho eres de total confianza como para decirte que morirás –

Ninja 3: hehehe si – en eso los tres se alzan rápidamente arriba de ella amarrándola con algo de fuerza de los brazos y piernas haciéndola caer algo violentamente al piso.

Ninja 2: perdiste tu tacto conejo.- dijo amarrándola de las piernas.

Lexi: ¡ouch! ¡Oye! … - es amarrada violentamente y luego es llevada con los demás – ¡suéltame inútil! –es aventada con los demás.-

Tech: creo que se equivocaron respecto con tenerle miedo ¿no creen? – dijo algo desconcertado. Viendo como Lexi era también integrada a con los chicos.

Ninja 3: ¡cállate! Tú no sabes a quien conoces… es solo una dos caras… - dijo viendo a Lexi que solo baja las orejas con algo de nerviosismo respecto a lo que digan los chicos.

Lexi: yo no sé de que estas hablando… - dijo susurrando-

Ninja 5: hehehe claro que sabes, dos caras… - se acerca a Lexi estando frente a frente – dime donde están eso horribles conejos que siempre te acompañan a todos lados, dilo por las buenas…- saca una espada (katana) y la apunta en el cuello – o por las malas.- Lexi solamente se alejaba respecto cuando la espada se le acercaba por el cuello.

Los chicos estaban algo enojados o estaban siendo provocados.

Ace: ¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño! – dijo intentando desamarrarse –

Lexi: yo ya no sé nada de ellos, así que pierdes tu tiempo…- dijo alejándose por la espada y también intenta quitarse la soga –

¿?: Tiene razón, mejor intenten con otra persona que no sea ella. – Dijo una voz femenina, atrás de los ninjas tras las sombras, que solamente se veían los ojos de color esmeralda al igual que los de Lexi – Porque ella ya se había alejado de nosotros hace tiempo. Sin ningún detalle inútil.-

¿? 2: es cierto… - dijo otra voz un poco más gruesa y este estaba arriba colgando de una lámpara- y lo hizo para defender a esta ciudad, una ciudad llena de peligro… -

¿? 3: y los acabaremos si no se alejan de ella rápidamente, es hora de jugar con los criminales malvados – se hoyó una voz algo infantil cerca de los loonatics, pero masculina como la de un niño – a la una… - dijo animada mente –

Lexi: oh no – murmuro Lexi al escuchar esas voces… -

Ace: ¿Quiénes son ellos? – susurro a Lexi, y su tono se escuchaba algo enojado –

Lexi: he – dijo algo nervioso aun con la espada en el cuello y con las orejas abajo –

¿? 3: dos…

Ninjas 6: se atreven hacer algo y la matamos inútiles salgan ahora que su pequeña hermanita está viva.- dijo también apuntando su espada en la cabeza de Lexi.

Lexi: demonios… no puede pasarme esto a mí. – dijo ahora más nerviosa con la segunda espada –

¿? 2: ni se atrevan – dijo moviéndose rápidamente entre las sombras –

¿? 3: ¡tres! Hahah – dijo un animado niño de 13 años corriendo con una sonrisa, su piel era un tono negro, incluyendo su cabello pero los ojos eran de un color esmeralda, corre a toda velocidad quita las espadas que amenazaban a Lexi y empieza a atacar a los ninjas que se defendían bien –

¿? 1: es hora – sale una coneja café con cabello negro pero con ojos cafés, tenía manchas amarillas en sus brazos como el tono de piel de Lexi, tenía dos espadas y liberaba a los loonatics y luego se enfrentaba a los ninjas –

Ninjas 6: grrrr – saca sus espadas y se enfrenta a la conejita – ahora sí, que deberías estar insegura –

¿? 1: hehehe ¿tú crees que te temeré mucho? – dijo atacando con las espadas y golpean fuertemente al ninja chocando fuertemente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente-

Ninja 4 y 5: ahora si – pero en eso el conejo que pasaba por las sombras aparece detrás de ellos dos, era un conejo de piel rubio como Lexi y cabello café con ojos esmeraldas –

¿? 2: ahora quien es el siguiente – dijo agarrando a los dos ninjas y chocando sus cabezas y dejándolos inconscientes – supongo que se cansaron – dijo tranquilo y sonriendo –

Ninja 2 y 1: ahora si – corren rápidamente hacia el conejo pero en eso se detiene por que el niño se puso en frente de ellos –

¿? 3: muy bien, ahora a la una… a las dos… - dijo feliz aun viendo a los dos –

Ninja 2: ¡suficiente! – ataca al pequeño lanzando varias estrellas hacia él –

¿? 3: ups fallaste – esquiva las estrellas y él le lanza otras estrellas que les da a los dos en las piernas haciendo que se detengan y no puedan moverse ya que les dio en un punto débil. – muy bien ahora – saca un gran mazo de su cinturón que se hizo grande y golpeo a los dos dejándolos inconscientes – hehehe fue divertido –

¿? 1: ahora… - voltea a los loonatics – hora de la hora feliz, hehehe –

Loonatics unleashed pertenece a Warners bros.

Historia Alystarfox


End file.
